My Babysitter is  My Girlfriend?
by rodricksgurl4eva
Summary: What happens when rodrick and greg get a babysitter . Does rodrick have the hots for her? rated M to be safe.
1. You are so in touble!

**Hi my name is Hannah and I am new at this fanfiction so bear with me. Please read and review but dont be harsh please. :-)!****...**

This story starts right after the church incident in Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules.

I do not own diary of a wimpy kid.

**My Babysitter is ...**_**My Girlfriend?**_

Rodricks pov:

"I can't believe what you two pulled in church today.", my Mom said to my brother Greg and I. Yeah I was in some DEEP shit after I planted the choclate bar on Greg seat this morning while going to church. That caused a big brown shit looking stain on the back of his pants and because of that he had to wear my moms Sweater around his waist it was quiet amusing. I decided to step on the sweater realiving the stain causing a little girl to yell " He's pooped his pants!". "It's not poop its chocolate ." stated Greg as he took a finger rubbing it on the stain. "See its chocolate." he said liking his finger making the whole church say a widely arange of ewws and gross. While this was happening I was laughing my ass off. "You Jerk " he said as he tackeled me then hit me. So here we are my Mom going on and on about how embaressed she is about the situation. " You know what you two are not going anywhere this weekend yoyu will have a babysitter." She said with a smile . "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!." my brother and I screamed.

__


	2. Back from across the pond!

**Hopefully you guys like the first chapter. I am going to go ahead and write the second chapter.**

Hannah's pov:

Alot of people think that their life is hard well you haven't heard about mine. You see when I was like ten I was sent over to England to attend an all girls boarding school. Almost all people ask me why the reason is my parents have the "money" and I'm gifted (like super freaky smart). So today I came home for pernament I mean I was sad to leave but its good to be in America trust me. "I'm so glad you are home safe and sound. Are you sure you will be okay going to public school." said my mother while I just looked out the window of the Rove Ranger as we drove though my hometown Plainview. " I mean it is going to be my first time at a public school ,but I will be fine." I said. I forgot to mention that ive been homeschoold til I was ten then moved. Now that I'm seventeen I don't think I will have a problem with transitions. Finally we pulled into our two story, four bedroom, four bathroom, two car grarage, and a finished basement with home theater. We may have a ton of money but we just downsized after my older brother and sister moved out that is part of the reason I am home. As we pull up to the house I see the row of moving trucks lined up infront of the house. "Wow when you say we are downsizing you don't mess around."' I say getting out of the car. "Well this was the only house that fit our taste in a good neighborhood." my mom said as we three walked in the door. " I forgot to mention that there is a pool and we insalled a in ground trampoline in the backyard." my dad said with a smile while pointing to the beautiful french doors. "Your room is upstairs at the end of the hall I'm sure it will be to your liking." he said. So I made the journey up the stairs and straight down the hallway. When I stepped into the room I was amazed at how well the interior decorator Debie did at turning my room into a underater dolphin cove. I had a king sized bed with a dolphin bed sheets on them and a beutiful white desk with a blue chair. I turned around to see a huge saltwater fish tank filled with all the Finding Nemo but, I walked into the closet thinking it was a bathroom cause the size of it was huge. My closet is filled with a brand new wardrobe I mean like at least a hundred shoes, shorts ,pants, skirts, tops, purses, and more acessories to choose from which were stored in drawers and hooks also hung up on hagers with shelves. I though that was it but , when i walked into my bathroon I was astonished when i saw the huge jet tub, walk in shower with rain head , vanity, and a huge sink with closet. "So how is your room?" askes my mom as I walke dowm the elegant staircase. " I love it!" I said entering the kitchen. " Make sure you get ready case we are going over to our neighbors the Heffley's for a dinner they invited us. Also the have a boy named Rodrick and he is your age and grade so you will get to meet him and maybe have a friend at school." she said . " Ok." I said walking back upstairs to my room to prepare for the dinner. I am so glad to be home,

**Ok so that was chapter two . Chapter three might be up in a couple days depending on my school work. So read and review. The best review will be posted on the begining of the next chapter maybe so hang in there my fans.**


End file.
